Rin is where home is
by I.am.Hollow
Summary: She needed a house. He, well he had everything. Everything but a home. Fate brought them together, under one roof. It's only been weeks since they started living together. Things were running smoothly. They're both consenting adults. Nothing can happen that they couldn't handle, right?
1. Chapter 1

**To my readers, this fanfic of Sesshomaru and Rin is dated and set on the modern world. Yeah, they are ordinary people, no supernatural powers, BUT their situation is similar to the original plot of Inuyasha. **

**This chapter was intended to be short, though not this short. ****I had added up more details of their first meeting just now. I gope this one's better.**

**Do continue reading the next chapters, as they are sure to pick your interest and imagination. ****Thank you so much! Enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter 1: The Freeloader **

Earlier that morning, they already met at the park.

He actually helped her when she dropped her stuff. Is she moving houses or what? He thought to himself. She sure had a lot of stuff with her. One her child's body couldn't carry all.

He thought she was just some high school kid, because of her height and manner of moving about the place.

He had decided to sit on one of the benches at the nearby park when the pesky lawyer, Jaken called. It was gonna be a long discussion he figured.

He's been blabbing nonsense again about legalities, rights, and what not. One he didn't give a damn about. They can have all their money, for all he cared.

While she, well, she had been going back and forth with her stuff. One minute she passed by him with a lot of books. The next she had with her a vase and a pot with paint brushes of different sizes. The third time she had a bag pack on her back and she had been struggling with her hands on what seemed to be newly laundered clothes.

She looked funny. Quite cute all right.

Back tracking now, it wasn't entirely his fault for having a wrong impression. Thinking the guy was in that family park with family or perhaps with a little sister, she said thank you, beaming like a child.

But what added to the misunderstanding is what she said after, "Anyone would be glad to have an older brother like you." That and she went running before he could even say a word.

**Please leave reviews =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A house**

At the bar with friends.

"I don't corrupt minors." Sesshomaru retorted.

"A minor? Me?" Rin fumed.

"Chill out now kiddo. Trust me, he doesn't mean anything he says 50% of the time." Inuyasha answered for him.

Friends chuckle. They had been teasing the two of them. Saying they could hook up since they were both single.

Why was she friends with them again?

And why do they have to share common friends too?

"I shouldn't have come here when you requested me to."

"Come on, we haven't seen each other in ages. Just don't mind them." Kagome comforted.

Sesshomaru kept his gaze on her.

"You're checking on her." Inuyasha teased.

"Am not."

"Spill it bro."

"It's just that she looks familiar." (Actually, he finally remembered her from before)

"Is that a new one-liner? I'll give it a try with that hottie over there. Hahaha."

"But you pissed her off."

"Why is that?"

"She's not a kiddo."

No comment.

"I meant she's not a minor."

Sesshomaru turned to look at her again.

**Party over**

"Hey, aren't you riding with us?" Kagome asked, worry in her voice

"Thank you, but I'll be visiting a friend and my housemate's probably waiting for me now."

"Do be careful okay?"

"I will."

Their car left. She walked toward the traffic light and took a turn.

A guy pulled over to offer her a ride.

"Hi."

"Oh you're from the bar. Kohaku right?"

He nodded. "Need a lift?"

"You were probably heading somewhere for an after party. I don't mean to-."

"It's okay, I'm heading north too."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

Holds car handle but someone stopped her and pulled her to his side.

"Here you are sissy. Been looking for you." He raised a protective arm around her shoulder.

"Uhm." Rin turned her head from one guy to the other.

"Her brother."

"What?—" Rin let out.

Wow. He's one damn good liar, for Kohaku bought that.

"Oh. I was just offering her a ride man—"

"Thanks." He answered for her.

Kohaku tirned his car to life went on his way, throwing a glance at the couple from his side mirror as he did.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin to his car. Opened the car door at the passenger's seat.

"What was that about?" she fumed and removed his hand on hers.

"You should be thanking me by now."

"For what?"

"Trust me. That a-hole's a chick kill—"

"Well, thanks. But _brother_? who'd want to be related to you?"

"Trust me, its mutual."

He closed the car door after her and moved to the other side and occupied the driver's seat.

"Where were you headed anyways?"

Rin gave up and complied, giving him directions.

She first dropped by her friend's house as promised. The same friend who helped her find the new house she'll be staying at by the end of the night. She brought with her a couple of loot bags to give to her friend's kids. They had been more than happy to receive her sweet treat. After a quick chat, they went on their way again.

"You really dont have to bother with me."

"We're going to the same direction, what's a freeload like you anyways."

_Urgh, I really dont get this guy._

"Oh do you live near here too? You seem so familiar with the road and all."

"We're here." He answered instead.

"Oh, thanks, again." Closes car door.

He gets out of the car too and walks to house with her.

"Oh, you really don't have to do the knocking for me."

"Who says I'm going to knock." Takes out door keys.

"Wait, you mean, you're my housemate?" she muttered in disbelief.

"You played me this whole time? Why did you do that?"

"Rule no. 1, I do the asking."

"What? You can't be seriou—"

"Whose house do you think you're in right now?"

"But—"

"No buts!"

"You're despicable."

Sesshomaru motioned to close the door while she was still outside.

"You were saying?"

"Thank you your grace, for allowing me to stay in your humble abode."

'That's more like it, tiny."

"Tiny?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Troublesome kid**

The next day.

Rin was fixing her stuff and was having difficulty placing her favorite books on the shelves at the living room.

She had already settled in her room rather nicely. Her housemate had been kind enough to help her with her luggage, the same way he had been kind to her that morning at the park.

Yes, she finally remembered.

How could she have forgotten that gorgeous guy, with his silvery long straight hair? She had nonchalantly passed by him several times, him sitting at the park bench wearing a bored expression to whatever he was listening to on his phone.

She couldn't help but notice him. He wore such a rare shade of yellow for his eyes. And he had such a cold, indifferent aura. Yet he went out of his way to help her.

She cut herself off and continued on to the next box that sat quietly on the floor.

While Sesshomaru was just sitting idly reading the news paper.

His housemate had been at it since last night. She really had a lot of stuff, and she'd been all over the place. Not that he minds. He had decided on this a month ago. When the old man succumbed to his disease, the family lawyer, Jaken had been at him relentlessly.

He could actually leave this house. But he just couldn't. He grew up here. He had memories here. Or at least vague ones. This was his mother's house. They didn't have as much as he grew. But it was a big house no less. And he refuses to live at the manor his old man owned. Did not want anything to do with him. Didn't want to have anything to do with his family and their capriciousness.

So he had his house on time loan. Though he didn't needed the money, and had nothing in particular that he'd wanted to spend it on.

His friends helped him look for a lessee. After awhile, no one seemed to be interested. Then he received a call. A woman, who had a friend looking for a house, happened to read the flyer they posted downtown called.

He had already decided against renting out the house, he decided to stay and keep it, but the woman insisted. He laid out terms, the woman accepted, for they were ones which she assured her friend would agree with and sealed the deal.

And so, his housemate.

Rin's flat and sexy waist and abdomen is showing as her shirt is pulled up as she tiptoed to reach the topmost shelf.

He now couldn't concentrate on his paper and could only think about how hot she would be under him.

He didn't think, the small woman, his housemate, would be this troublesome.

"Urgh! Why was I born short?"

"But that's what makes you cute, tiny."

He grabbed her books and placed it on the shelves.

Rin wanted to thank him. But she could not properly thank him as she feels distracted by his nearness and the feel of his breath in her ears.

"And doesn't mean you look like a kid you can go about wearing such skimpy clothes."

"I really don't get you! You'd compliment me, the next you'd go back to being grumpy old you."

He didn't answer. Instead he went out after finishing the task of helping her with the books.

_Needed air_, he thought.

The ice chilly cold weather brought by winter sure helped him calm his nerves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A home**

It's been two weeks now, things had been running smoothly. Though minor glitches happened now and then.

Like awkward silence hang about when they ate meals together or when she'd pop a question about his family and he'd just shot her a disapproving look. One that could kill.

Yes, things were good. He's been good. He was now, as he went with her to buy groceries.

As they finished, they decided to take a stroll. There was nothing much to do at home.

And what were the odds that Rin would meet the guy who offered her a ride at the bar, again. Kohaku.

Well she and Sesshomaru did.

Kohaku's family had a reunion activity at a nearby park, and she and Sesshomaru happened to pass by the area.

Kohaku introduced them to his old folks as siblings.

Sango, as she learned is Kohaku's older sister and Miroku, her husband invited them to join over.

"Siblings? What love for family. Join us!"

Rin wanted to object but was pulled over to the games.

While Sesshomaru was also pulled to join the fun, with the kids though.

As the little awkward situation unfold, Sesshomaru found himself stuck with a little kid near the swing. The little boy, out of the blue asked him if he loves Rin.

As to where that question came, coming from a 4 year old, he could not comprehend.

He somehow used family talk to answer the boy's query.

"Do you have a brother/sister?"

Child nods.

"You see, she always gets on my nerves."

He shifted in his position; kneeling on one knee. And pointed towards where Rin is.

Rin tripped and then Kohaku came to her rescue. Yes, Kohaku who was obviously moving in on her.

That didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He had a worried look at first and then something close to what most people would call a 'pang of jealousy' was written on his handsome face after.

The little child saw that. Read between the lines.

Sesshomaru stood and went over to where Rin is.

He didn't get to hear what the little innocent boy had to say.

"You love her."

On their way home, Rin kept talking about the fun day she had.

Keeps on pulling names of Kohaku's family members

Sesshomaru was irritated.

Previously Rin asked him about his family, which he opted not to tell her because things are complicated. He was the son with the first wife, whom his father also really loved, but the immediate side of his dad's family was so taken aback by the second marriage and made such a big issue about it. Rendering him growing up in a dysfunctional family.

Rin kept on talking about how she wished she'd be a part of that same type of atmosphere.

She was actually adopted by her mom's best friend when her mom passed away due to an accident. Her dad died on the service when she was still 3 years old. Before getting adopted, she experienced the 'system', getting passed on from one foster home to another when the family she'd have ended not liking her, and that is why she gives and donates to charity especially to the orphanage.

When they got home she made mention of the little boy Sesshomaru talked to.

"Yeah, cool kid."

"You two looked cute together."

He was taken by the description.

"You know, like father and son."She continued despite him giving no reply.

"You'll be a handsome daddy."

"You were doing fine yourself. You like kids."

"Yes. They're just adorable."

He then remembered the scene when Rin tripped.

"Does adorable include _Mr. Julliard_?" *** (Kohaku is an artist here and went to Julliard ^_^)

"You hate him that much huh?"

No comment.

"But he likes _big brother_, wants to be his best friend even."

"I'll smash that pretty face first."

"Come on. You did enjoy his company."

"Says who?"

"You even played the sibling thing, for a moment there-"

With one fluid motion he lifted her off her feet and pinned her to the wall.

"If I wanted to, I wouldn't have thoughts of you"

He paused and brushed his lips on hers.

"Lying down on my bed"

He shifted his head and moved closer to her ears to whisper it more intimately.

"-NAKED"

That and he then walked out of the room.

Rin was left dumbfounded, with her heart beating frantically. And with that burning need for him to kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. I know my chapters are short, but I find it efficient. Because when I try to make it lengthy, the ideas running through my head just dies out. **

**Less conveys more, right? **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And please, do give REVIEWS. Suggestions are also well appreciated. Please3x. THANK YOU! ^_^**

**Chapter 5: First Kiss**

It's been over a month now since they started to live under one roof.

Kissing booth.

"Why am I in here?"

Rin was asking Miyo, her friend. She's one of the volunteers.

"We are raising funds for the orphanage."

"I know right? But I thought we were going to sell stuff."

"The other teams are already working on that one."

Miyo drags Rin to the tent area.

Sesshomaru, who somehow got dragged along, was currently talking to phone and didn't hear their conversation, didn't even read the signage at the entrance.

Rin was dragged mercilessly, of course that was in exaggeration, but what Miyo has done to her was a close description. She was forced to change into a cute, attractive, and very much sexy outfit. One that hung just about right above her navel. It showed her curves in all its glory.

Her bodice were too tight she'd have difficulty breathing in it later, she thought.

And the skirt! It was just too short for her liking. It showed off her lovely, flawless legs. A pair she rarely flaunts about as she always were in her jeans.

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.

"You still there?" the voice on the other line.

"I'll get back to you later." he cut off.

He ended the call from their family lawyer, Jaken.

Miyo dragged Rin on their way out back. She is very excited, knowing a lot of guys will be interested in kissing her friend. She's always been attractive and doll-like.

"I'm sorry I dragged you here." Rin apologetically faced Sesshomaru.

"I could wait."

"You can go for a ride or peruse the carnival." Miyo suggested.

"Why?"

"It will take her long" her friend answered for Rin.

Miyo turned to the entrance and went out first to explain rules to the customers. Sesshomaru read the signage 'Kissing Booth'. And threw a glance at the eager guys who saw Rin earlier.

"See you later then—" Rin nervously rubbed her hands together and started to walk.

She was turning about when Sesshomaru suddenly pulled her close to him.

Without thinking he pulled Rin and kissed her.

Kissed her long and hard, coaxing her to respond.

When she did, he demanded for more.

And she gave in.

When he ended the kiss, she sucked in air. She was breathless.

Before she could even recover and steady her breathing, he then dragged her away.

On their way out, he dropped 10 grand on the payment box.

It shocked the audience.

"Wait. You didn't have to—"

"It was my money."

"I-It's not what I meant."

She tightened her grip on his sleeve and bowed her head.

"The kiss back there, you didn't have to pay-–"

She didn't want him to pay. Felt a bit insulted. Because she believes her first true and intimate kiss could not amount to dollar bills.

"The 10 grand was for charity, not for your kiss."

"Then why'd you-"

He cut her off.

"Because I wanted to."

Shocked Rin, he did. She raised her head and looked straight to Sesshomaru.

"And I still want to—" he didn't even try finishing his sentence.

He kissed her again, this time more deeper and carnal.

She was still in a daze. Saying so much had transpired in like 20 minutes time is an understatement.

Awkward silence hung about as Rin fell silent beside him. To break the ice, Sesshomaru busied her with games and rides.

And somehow along the way, their day ended up in an unofficial _date_ around the carnival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: That Possessive streak**

It's already spring.

The lawn had turned whimsical as leaves and flowers fallen from trees and plants scatter about on the green background like colorful paint splattered on canvas.

She had learned more and more about him as the days went by. He had a protective streak. And she had experienced that firsthand.

After that mayhem at the carnival, he had been occupying her mind most of the time. It's like some wizard cast a spell on her. Her heart starts to race whenever he's around her. Her name even, had a nice ring to it, whenever he calls out to her.

One can probably say, that they had just started going out. Well, he did say he wanted her, and she didn't object his advances. So what's the catch? She's unofficially his. And him hers.

Yeah, it's like most people's FB status. It's complicated.

The same thoughts had been running in her head since this morning. Only when his sharp tone broke the silence did she come about her senses.

"Now what!? You almost broke the vase."

Unbelievable! She almost tripped and he cared more about the vase?

He realized too late that it came out wrong. It's written all over her face.

He was supposed to say _'you almost broke your leg'_ but got too distracted with that same pair of flesh to utter the words correctly.

He wasn't particularly mad at her for deliberately going against his orders but because she'd put herself in danger.

_He sure cared a lot about his stuff_, she thought.

"Why are you getting all worked up about this anyway?"

"Because I happen to own everything inside this house."

She gaped at that remark. Clearly taken aback.

"That table is mine, that light bulb-mine, that dog-mine, and even that shirt..."

He had his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her wearing the shirt he lend her.

Furious she snapped back, "And what does that make me?"

"Mine as well."

In one fluid motion he had her lips locked in his.

Take that back. He may be protective. He was. He always worries for her saying she's such a klutz. But it wasn't his protective streak he showed her most of the time.

It was possessiveness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Anew dawning **

He needed a break. Things had been a haze for him as much as it had been for her. Rin always gets the best of him.

He'll be angry, mad, worried, possessive one minute and the next he couldn't help but be warm, protective, caring and loving, even. God, she stirs him around without even trying.

But that's what attracts him to her so much. That's why he can't get his hands off her. Because she, well, she's Rin.

"How is Batman and the Bat Cave?"

He just shook his head, grinned at his friends, and took the bottle of beer Koga offered.

"No, you should be asking, how is Cat woman?" Hosenki, as he elbowed him.

"Leave her out of this."

"Have you done it?" Jinenji this time.

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Come on. You serious?" All three of them now.

Koga in disbelief said, "You're literally living under the same roof, and not even once?"

"Who are you and what did you do with Sesshomaru?"

"She's not that kind of girl."

"Oh my." Koga whistled.

"You're in for a quick sand man."

"I say, he's on his knees and sinking." Hosenki.

"Fuck you guys."

His good for nothing friends just laughed it off.

"Nice having you back around too, grumpy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Possessive? Maybe, he's not the only one.**

"Tiny." Sesshomaru taps the couch, telling her to sit with him.

"Ah, there we go." And then she sat down.

He'd continue to think nothing's wrong, only that, she placed the throw pillows between them. She clearly had been avoiding him since this morning, Sesshomaru thought.

Deafening silence.

.

"I ran into your acquaintance downstairs just now."

She started. Just to break the ice.

"Oh, really."

"She's really pretty, isn't she." The woman she's talking about is Sesshomaru's colleague. Rin just came from her volunteering work at the orphanage when she spotted a car parked in front of the house. Kanna, as she learned her name, came by to give him some documents that needed signing. She didn't really pry as to what those documents were. He didn't really like it when people stick their noses in his business.

"Is she?"

He questioned back, instead.

"H-have you two known each other long? You seem really close." Okay, fine! She just was itching to know.

"Not really."

He answered rather dismissively.

"Did you go out with her too? Like your ex?"

After going out with him, unofficially (yes), she learned from their friends that Sesshomaru used to date a girl by the name of Kagura. They had been at it long, and there was no clear explanation as to why they'd stop seeing each other. But she had clearly been a big part of his life. Well, at least in the emotional department that is.

He clearly hated it that she knew of her, but didn't make the issue bigger than it already is. He was civil enough though to confirm that Kagura was indeed his ex, but dismissed it as being 'the past' and something one should not be digging at anymore.

He'd act all cool, as if it was nothing. But it just doesn't sit in well with Rin.

"Of course not. Kagura's the only one."

Yeah, he'd act all cool, too cool for that matter. Just like now.

Rin was taken aback by his answer though.

"O-oh? Why? Why is she the only one?"

She's at her wit's end. And he, he only stares at her. Great!

"What?"

"You can't." He answered.

Rin gave him a confused look.

"Forget about her."

Wha-what the hell?_ Is he telling me to drop it? _But he wasn't giving her the death stare though.

"She's a nice person. She's pretty, and she did bring tasty treats with her."

Sesshomaru scratched his head and sighed.

"Just give up on her. It can only go badly."

Why are you saying that? Why are you so being so insistent? Is he actually in love with her?

Unknowingly, Rin was giving off her sad aura and was wearing a sullen face.

Sesshomaru looked at her knowingly. She had already jumped into conclusions.

"Tiny."

She turns her head, facing her caller. He held her chin up.

Knowing where it would end, she got up and left.

He grabbed her hand. And pins both above her head to the wall. He stood tall, towering over her from behind.

"Let me go Sesshomaru." Unbending. "You're hurting me."

"You've been avoiding me recently."

"YOU'RE JUST IMAGINING THINGS."

He placed his other arm around her waist.

"Sesshomaru!"

She didn't intend to shout at him. Feeling rather contrite, "Seriously, please, stop touching me."

He kept silent. Firm in his grasps.

"Please!"

Serious. The air around them became heavy. She couldn't read him now. But his face went dark. Grim.

"How do you actually feel about me?"

That, she didn't see coming.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"I never quite got around to asking you _that_ night."

She blushed. Yeah, she still would blush heavily at the mention of the night when he came to claim her lips in a rather heated kiss after their minor argument about her almost breaking the vase.

"It's about time I get an answer."

She stuttered. "How I feel? I mean, how would I…?"

_How do I really feel?_

She felt rather at a lost. She really could not define how she felt. She knew she was attracted to him. So strong the attraction that it hurts sometimes. And she, for the first time experienced an emotion she never thought she'd ever hold for anyone. An emotion you'd only supposed to feel when something of yours is taken away.

SILENCE. They just stood there.

"I-I don't know." she stated in all honesty.

Sesshomaru let go of her hand.

"Sorry."

Tapped her head.

"I got ahead of myself."

And he walked away.

Rin slumps near the wall. _I honestly thought my heart was going to break in two._

She held her hand together. She didn't notice till now that she was shaking.

This is…really serious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Uninvited Guests**

"Where are we?" Rin asked the silver haired man opening her side of the car.

"At my old man's" He uttered the last two words with a hiss.

Their long drive to the outskirts of town and the ton of questions she had was answered by the majestic manor in front of her. She knew, in almost 5 months of living with him, at his house, that Sesshomaru was well off. But she never thought he was filthy rich.

He dragged her inside the gigantic front doors, when she just stood there gaping at the architectural awesomeness. Sesshomaru handed his jacket to the butler who miraculously appeared from nowhere and gone the minute he did.

_Regal. _The butler was.

"Oi, Rin."

Inuyasha called from the other side of the massive foyer. He came from the other end of the hall at the northern side of the manor that lead to more closed doors.

She thought that him addressing Sesshomaru with 'bro', as in brother was just part of their casual conversations. You know, when guys refer to friends as such. It was only recently she'd find out that they were really siblings. Well, half siblings.

Inuyasha was the second son, of Inu Taisho, his and Sesshomaru's father, with his second wife, Izayoi.

"You're here too, huh." He smiled at Sesshomaru then threw her a glance, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought.

"Inuyasha."

"They're waiting for you at the library." He said in a formal tone of voice as he addresses his older brother. Now that is something you don't see everyday. She was used to them addressing each other rather nonchalantly, especially Inuyasha. The scene before her, is just so uncharacteristic.

"Stay here for a while." Sesshomaru turned to her.

"I'll take care of her."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a deadly look.

"Sheesh. She's like my sister ya' know."

With that Sesshomaru left without another word. Headed up the grand staircase.

"So it's you and me..." Inuyasha started when his phone rang. He answered, murmured a few words and ended the call. "I guess it's only you then." He looked at her apologetically.

It's Kagome for sure.

"It's fine. I can manage."

With that Inuyasha left. "Owe you one." His voice echoed as he did.

.

SILENCE

Rin sat at the large fainting couch at the corner.

She'll wait.

And wait she did.

Thirty minutes passed since Inuyasha left and Sesshomaru to the library.

She needed to go to the comfort room.

Now where is that butler when you need him for directions?

She had already scurried the first floor of the manor. The entire house is like a maze. One door leads to another. She decided to go to the second floor. And when she reached the landing at the stairs more closed rooms greeted her. Great!

She opened one. _Nope. Not this one either._

And another.

One next to the other.

She took a turn on her left. She decide to leave the doors be and just head to the other end.

She stopped dead at her tracks.

She heard shouting. She heard angry voices and low expletives. She heard Sesshomaru's name. She heard them all ganging up on him.

She heard it all.

And she didn't like it one bit.


	10. note

Good evening guys! Will be posting Chapters 10 to 16 tomorrow in the afternoon.

And when I promise to, I will. ^_^

Hope chapter 9 can hold off the excitement.

There had been some problems with my external drive. It would detect, then disconnect. Then I plugged it in again, and the same thing happens. I remembered dropping it yesterday, though not too hard. I guess that had caused the minor glitch.

Anyways, i hope that you'd be patient and understanding. Thank you! ^_^


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Meet and Greet**

"Shut the hell up!"

She banged open the door to the library.

"And who the hell are you?" Irritated, trhe woman in her fifties eyed Rin from head to toe. She must be _the aunt. _Rin thought.

"What the hell is your problem?" Asked the man, who was Sesshomaru's age, seated beside the aforementioned lady. He resembled her in appearance. Must be her son. _So, Sesshomaru's cousin?_

Instead of answering them, she fumed instead. "You just said that you'd never seen any of his works!"

The people inside the room blinked at her audacity to shout at them. "Well, if you haven't even seen them, then quit mouthing off about them!"

All the other people seated across the library found the scene amusing. All but the first two mentioned.

"You don't have the slightest clue how hard Sesshomaru works to keep his business."

He too now, had all his attention to her. "Sometimes he doesn't even sleep for a week." She recalled how he'd stay up all night going over the auditing for the whole week. Going over every report from the branches he owned.

Sesshomaru blinked at the statement. Even he, was surprised she knew that.

"And you've never seen how terrible his face looks then, have you?" She continued, not giving anyone a chance to answer.

When she had finally made her point, she crossed over where Sesshomaru stood near the shelves of books. Pulling him to the door. He didn't resist.

Rin stopped when they reached the other side of the door and turned to look at them one last time. "Don't act like you know everything based off your own stupid assumptions!"

She turned to look at his cousin. From whom she heard most of the vile comments from. "You've got a problem with him? How about you go and see how flourishing his business is before you open your mouth! You moron."

She took both door handles and closed the doors shut. Leaving the occupants in awe.

It took a while before everyone got back to their wits.

"Whoa, crazy." Sesshomaru's other cousin broke the ice. "She's the first person to call you a moron Kyokotsu, since Inuyasha." Referring to the former.

"And did you see that?" Ren, as in Renkotsu, continued. "She flew into one hell of a rage, but she was shaking like a leaf, her ears flopping down and her tail between her legs."

"Who was she?" Sesshomaru's aunt, Inu Taisho's younger sister, Suikotso asked.

"Sesshomaru's special someone, currently living with him." Hakudoshi, Inu Taisho's secretary answered. He's had his research, upon the orders of the old man.

"With Sesshomaru? It can't be..."

"Sounds impossible, doesn't it? I got quite a shock when I heard it, too, seriously." Hakudoshi the blabber mouth, aside from Inuyasha (who was currently absent), continued.

"She's really just a normal girl, nothing particularly striking about her..." Jaken tried to waylay the topic off Rin. He's sure, Sesshomaru wouldn't like it.

"Well, no, I suppose being able to live with Sesshomaru is itself an amazing talent..."

Inu Taisho, regal even in his current state of health, and who just sat quiet in all these, pressed his glasses up.

"What an irritating jerk! What the hell was that!" She punched the pillow. The poor pillow had to bear all of her anger since they came home.

"Is that guy really your cousin?" She's now banging it up and down.

Sesshomaru only looked at her while unbuttoning his shirt. She got so angry she didn't even notice she'd follow him to his room, ranting about what happened.

"There are things you just don't say, even to your own relative!"

She hugged the pillow now.

"And was that really something to say there and then of all the possible times and places?" Isn't that Sesshomaru's house too?

"Calm down, tiny."

"How can I calm down? Don't let any of that get to you, Sesshomaru!"

When she only gave her a questioning look, "I'm serious, really. I'm not just saying that!"

He smiled. "It doesn't bother me at all."

"They and I have been like that for a long, long time. The polar opposite of you and _your family,_ right?"

"Um, Sesshomaru...I, I'm not sure what to say...I know I've talked about family a lot before. I'm sorry if that ever made you feel bad...Er, well, if me saying this irritates you even more, then...I'm very sorry."

"I didn't really know anything about your family, so I..."

He went over to her at the bed. Ruffled her hair.

"You really are always trying to be considerate of other people, aren't you?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I was just thinking, wow, she's really angry."

"What? What's funny about that?" The smile remained. "Stop smiling! I'm being serious here!" Still plastered in his face. "I said quit smiling!"

Frustrated she stood up and started to walk away when he placed his arm atop her head, putting partial of his weight on her. She stooped. Him towering her.

"What do you keep smiling about?"

"I'm happy that you got so angry for me."

"Why? It wasn't anything special. I don't get it."

"Still a kid."

"What'd you say?"

She turned to face him. And that only made this easier. He pushed her gently and brought her down the bed. Before she could react, he pinned her hands above her head. And rested his head on her chest. She felt it. His pain. His hurt. His longing.

"I'm on your side." She said sincerely. And blushed after.

"I try so hard to say what I mean, using so many words, and yet you use so few."

"I don't know what else to say."

"No that's not what I mean." He let go of her hands and cupped her face. "I'm saying that sometimes, saying less can convey much more."

She tried to dismiss the topic. "I don't get it."

"That's because you're still a kid."

"Don't mock me." He silenced her protest with a quick smack on the lips. "Quite the opposite, I'm complementing you."

Kissed her again before she could resist. She blushes furiously.

"Yes, definitely still a kid."

"Shut up!" She turned red, as if she couldn't get any more redder than she already is.

"You're adorable" he continued to tease.

"Shut up, shut up!" Rin grabbed his collar. "Don't treat me like a kid. JUST WAIT AND SEE." Sesshomaru blinked at her declaration."One day for sure, I'm SERIOUSLY DEFINITELY going to take you on!"

Sesshomaru blinked a couple of times more.

And then he kissed her again. Slowly, gently, lovingly.

"You really are adorable."

***When sesshy said '_your family', he meant Rin's family at the Orphanage ^_^_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Officially**

"Oh my!" Kanna smiled slyly as if she had already expected the scene before her. Rin and Sesshomaru in bed together. Well, with their clothes on, for now. She smiled inwardly. Finally! What took them so long?

"Today it's Belgian chocolates. I hope you like them."

"You're spoiling her." Sesshomaru stood and buttoned his shirt.

"You just hate chocolates." Rin already digging in the sweet treat.

"And you're such a sweet tooth."

Sesshomaru licked her fingers. He caught her off guard, resulting to her heavy blush.

"Oh, you two! I'd think you were lovers!" She could really be obtuse at times, Kanna is.

Lovers? Wait a second now. Am I...going out with Sesshomaru? Like in every sense of the word _going out_?

_Lovers? In love? Me, with Sesshomaru?_

_B-but, aren't lovers a little more, you know, flirty and lovey-dovey? Everything looks rosy and all that?_

"I'm taking the shower." Sesshomaru walked out and headed to the bath with a towel in his hand.

Kanna as if on cue, turned into a chibi. Pulling out a scroll in front of her with the heading written in bold: Rin's idea of lovers

1. Live together-Check!

2. Do this and that-Kissing and the like (will not elaborate), Check!

3. Eat together-We do since we live together. Check!

4. Go on dates-We do. He seemed fond of coming with me to the supermarket. Check!

Date. We do.

Kiss. We do.

Have sex. Almost.

Sleep together. We do.

I don't have a choice! Sesshomaru forces me! She shook her head vigorously. And Kanna seemed to find it amusing.

Kanna, a few weeks ago, screamed in excitement in front of Rin, alarming her. Kanna, apparently has a boyfriend. And yes, has no interest in Sesshomaru whatsoever, contrary to what Rin had concluded prior. The said boyfriend is taking a leave from work to spend time with Kanna on a cruise.

Kanna got to her feet with the box of chocolates and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She already knew her way around the house. She practically used to live here before; a sworn sister to Sesshomaru's mother.

Leaving Rin lost in her reverie.

We satisfy all the requirements...but I can't help feeling we're not quite "lovers".

Before Sesshomaru could finish his bath, Kanna already bade her farewell. Instructed Rin to give the auditing entry for last week to Sesshomaru. Rin decided to start on breakfast after she'd hit the shower.

"You feeling all right?" Sesshomaru holding his morning cup of coffee.

She sat at the couch. "Um...do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Er, well, I mean...Wha-what do you think...it means to be_ lovers_?"

"Huh?"

"Just 'cause Kanna, you know she's got a boyfriend and they're really in love and all that...So I was just thinking, _Wow it must be nice to go out with someone_."

"But we're going out, too." He said in a matter-of-fact way.

"We are?"

"Why does that shock you so much?"

He continued, giving her a passive look as he did. "We live under the same roof, share our meals and our bed, I do _those_ kinds of things to you, and top of it all..."

"Don't say it out loud!" She knew where that last one is going. Last night she almost gave in to him, moaning at that!

"How can you say we're not going out after all we've done?" He said rather hurt.

"Because I feel like it's somehow different when it's with you."

"Then what exactly do you call _lovers_?"

Sesshomaru walked over tothe sink and started washing his mug.

"Um...well, it's like... you know..."

He sighed.

"Okay. Let's go out on a date."

Eh? That threw her off the bus.

"You're free now aren't you? No volunteering? No work?"

"No, I'm free."

How convenient that they both had the day off.

"Then change into something cute, tiny."

"What? Wait, you can't just decide everything yourself." But he didn't listen. He continued up the stairs to his room. "Or do you want me to help you change?" He teased before shutting the door close behind him.

You can't just make plans like that all of a sudden...but it was _sweet_.

That idiot! She mused, a smile on her face.

.

Now everyone else is staring at them. He really just had to look so gorgeous doesn't he? "We've still got some time until that movie you wanted to see. How about going to the beach?"

"What? The beach?"

"Do you have somewhere else you want to go?" He smiled at her, encouraging her to speak her mind. After all, it's their first official date. "No, no, that sounds great!" And they hit the waves.

They went out for a drive, saw a movie, did some shopping, and now they're exiting the restaurant where they had dinner.

"Aren't you putting a little too much effort into all this? I mean it's just a date with me."

"It's because it's_ a date with you._"

She blushed at his answer. He was about to kiss her when a voice cut through the trance.

"Sesshomaru?"

He shifted to where the voice came, still holding her close. Rin turned to look too.

"Kagura?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tears**

"Wow, what a feast!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

Sesshomaru's ex, Kagura just finished talking with the restaurant's chef about a set of menu. Each one laid in the long table, ready for sampling.

"Thank you!" Kagura beamed.

They'd found out that Kagura was at the restaurant for a scheduled tasting of the menu set for a wedding. One look and you'll know. There were main dishes, desserts, appetizers, and wine. The utensils were all set too, in different arrangements. The tables were also clad in variation of colors.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that it seemed Rin wasn't there at all. They were introduced briefly. She of course as his girlfriend.

"Sesshomaru, I think I forgot to lock the door before we left. I really think we should get going now."

"Oh, sorry." Kagura noted the urgency in her voice.

Rin headed towards the entrance first when she met with a guy.

"Ah, that's right. I have something very important to tell you." Kagura faced Sesshomaru after throwing a glance at where Rin is. Motioning for the newcomer to come near.

"I'm glad that you're here, too, Sesshomaru."

Rin got the picture now. She looked at Sesshomaru's direction.

"This is Byakuya." The guy bowed in greeting.

"We've decided to get married."

Sesshomaru's reaction didn't get unnoticed by Rin.

"That's great! You finally did it, Kagura." He answered with his usual calm.

Sesshomaru went over to them and shook the couples' hands in congratulations. "And he's such a fine man." He even winked at his ex's direction.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"I'm really glad that you're happy about it, too. I wanted you to be the first person I introduced him to." Sesshomaru smiled. It did reach his eyes but something else washed over it. They were rather unreadable.

A dreadful feeling washed over Rin at the sight. She suddenly felt anger welling up inside. Rin slammed her bag at the glass door. Catching everyone's attention.

"Rin?"

"...go home." She clenched her teeth. "I really think we should check on the house now." Her eyes hidden with her bangs.

"Eh?" Byakuya.

"I did forgot to lock the door."

"Oh, then you should go now." Kagura remembered what she said earlier.

"Then we'll be taking our leave." She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him with her in a fast pace.

.

.

They stopped at the next corner from where the restaurant was. Rin was panting. Trying to steady her breath as she bent down, hands on her knees. Her back from Sesshomaru, who only stood there in silence after she practically dragged him.

And as she did, tears started to fall from her face.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Sesshomaru asked from behind her, hands inside his coat's pockets.

"That was just...too cruel! She wiped her tears with her right hand.

"You'd been in love with her the whole time!" She saw that. "You always cared for her, and yet...!"

More tears came out of her. She tried to hold them off but just couldn't. She wiped with her left hand this time.

"She wanted to introduce him to you first?" Sesshomaru stood there, stoic. Looking at her impassively, but something in his gaze was different. Something always change whenever they fell on her. But she didn't see that.

"She was so insensitive..." Bigger tears flowed down her flushed cheeks.

"It's the first time we've met, but I really want to slap her face!" She sniffed back. Her nose is starting to be puffy.

Sesshomaru smiled and 'huh'ed.

"What a dirty way of crying."

"I'm crying because of you!" She turned to face him now. "Once I start crying, I can't stop even if I want to."

"I see." He went closer and tapped her head. She looked up at him and started to remove his hand when he grabbed hers and bent down to kiss her.

Resistance forgotten.

Sesshomaru let her right hand go and cupped her face. Not breaking the kiss. He then pulled her closer, left hand around her waist. Deepening the kiss.

She was still in a daze even after he broke the kiss.

He smiled. "You stopped." Referring to her crying.

She still couldn't react. He bent down and hugged her tightly. "Sorry. Just for a little while..." He rested his head at the nook of her shoulders.

Rin hugged him back. "You can cry, if you want to..."

"Idiot. Little brats like you shouldn't be patronizing their elders."

She let out a small laugh.

"I'll tell you something. I've never cried in front of anybody since I was born, except you. " He smiled at that admission, but she didn't see that one too.

"As if I'd let anyone but you see me like this..."

Rin felt those warm lips on her shoulders, and shapeless emotions came welling up inside her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Cordially invited**

"I'm back." She called out to no one in particular. Rin came back home in the afternoon from a charity auction.

"Welcome home." Came the warm greeting from no other than Sesshomaru. And with a smile no less.

Her heart fluttered. Rin blushed. She diverted her attention to the floor, trying to hide her face.

"Welcome home, Rin."

She didn't expect that they had visitors.

"Hope you don't mind my dropping by." The woman was standing near the coffee table. Holding a picture frame in one hand. It's been 2 weeks since they last met up with her at the restaurant.

"Oh, not at all." She answered Kagura; she now returned the photo at the table. That picture was taken at the carnival when Rin and Sesshomaru won the shooting contest.

"Are you going somewhere, Sesshumaru?

She noticed he was wearing formal clothes.

"Work."

Sesshomaru looked rather annoyed, fixing his tie.

"I have an interview with a certain big shot author at the Hilton."

"Where's that?"

"I'm one of the organizers at the press conference. Rin, you should come next time." Kagura answered for him. "Oh, right. I have a present for you."

"It's my wedding invitation." She handed Rin a card with a rather exquisite looking bow tied to it in one corner. Written in gold are Kagura's and Byakuya's name. "And here's your dress. I asked Sesshomaru your size, and I'm sure this would perfectly fit you."

She couldn't really say anything.

"I hope you like them."

"Thank you." Rin's shying away now. _Such expensive gifts. _She's humbled._ And she even invited her ex's girlfriend to her wedding._

"Tiny, I think I'll be eating out tonight." Sesshomaru noticed her rather being quiet. "Can you eat dinner alone?"

"Oh, sure."

"The taxi's here." Kagura called from the door.

"Coming." He answered still looking at Rin. "I'll be going, then."

"Take care."

Sesshomaru headed for the door only to be stopped by Kagura.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. Your tie's crooked."

_Stop that!_

She was fixing his tie and Rin couldn't help but feel...

_You can't!_

_Get your hands off him!_

_Don't let her touch you!_

The only one who can touch you is…

Sesshomaru looked her way and saw her expression.

"Tiny? What's wrong?" concern written in his handsome face.

"Nothing."

But he somehow read through her and walked towards her direction.

_Touch me._

He reached out a hand to hold her.

_Like you always do._

_Hurry!_

Rin bowed her head in anticipation but Sesshomaru misunderstood it as if she doesn't want to be touched. He folded his hands instead.

"Sesshomaru. We have to go." Kagura called. "He's very particular about people being on time."

"I'll see you later." He said, with urgency in his voice.

Kagura went out first and he followed suit.

"Take care."

And the door shut close behind him.

.

"Oh, it's raining." Kagura looked up the sky.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked back to the house. Looked back to the window where Rin stood hidden at the corner behind the curtains swaying with the wind.

_The reason my heart's pounding and my stomach's churning and I feel so irritated is because…because at that moment, I thought they looked really good together._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Look pretty only for me**

Should I really even be here in the first place?

I'm gonna stand out, I'll be so out of place.

I should have just said no...

_"I've got a favor to ask." Kohaku pleaded. They met on the train earlier. They decided to hang out when his phone rang and he then needed to go elsewhere first. _

_He had to go to a certain business class building downtown. He's not so good with a map, so it seemed. _

"Huh? Looks like it's not on this floor." Rin ran through the directory at the ground floor.

"This hotel expanded recently. There's another, separate building now. It's probably in there." Kohaku answered.

"Oh, I'll go ask the front desk then."

"I'll go with you."

"Eh? N-no, that's quite all right." But Kohaku didn't listen. He walked first.

"Um?" Well, whatever. I came here to enjoy anyways.

She flipped open her phone. Should I let him know where I went? Nah! He didn't tell me his whereabouts too. Sesshomaru left this morning without saying a word as to where or when he'd be back.

She ignored the missed calls.

She had just turned off her cellphone. Removing the batteries. They passed by the elevator exactly when it opened.

"Huh? Whoah, it's you!" She hid the battery she just removed.

Sesshomaru placed his phone back to his back pocket. Looking at her intently.

"Hey, Rin! What a coincidence!" Kanna beamed.

As if on cue, the two guys noticed each other.

"Oh, who might this handsome lad be?" Kanna asked teasingly.

"Kanna, this is Kohaku."

"Kohaku, this is Kanna."

She then turned to her boyfriend. "Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?"

"Work. See, this super handsome guy right here finally decided on taking over..." Kanna answered for him and blabbered on and on.

Sesshomaru fell quiet. His face dark.

"Why are you two together?" He asked grimly.

"Well, we kind of met as we were getting on the train. And we didn't have much to do so we decided to hang out, so..."

"Is he a friend of yours?" Kanna asked Sesshomaru.

"Not exactly..."Rin started to explain when Sesshomaru dragged her away from the other two.

He's mad now. She flinched when he patted her head like he always do.

"What's wrong? Just calm down." Sensing her tense, he explained. "You didn't pick up my calls, and you disappeared all of a sudden, I got worried."

She turned to face him now. "What happened?"

"Sorry...it's really nothing."

"If it was nothing, why did you just fling yourself into Kohaku at a dead run, instead of asking me?"

"Um...I was on my way to your office and I ran into Kagura."

"She was at the office?"

"Ye-yeah."

Sesshomaru's face turned serious now.

"So then, we started talking a little bit and she had mentioned you were busy..." She looked at the floor, not wanting to show her expression.

Sesshomaru found her rather cute in her dress. Her hair pinned up neatly with a ribbon. She had dressed up. Something she rarely do.

He held her chin up. Her facial expression changed as he did so. "And you're still busy. Perfect! Then, can I go now?"

Sesshomaru ruffled and played with her hair. "You're not going anywhere, tiny."

"Why not? You go wherever you like!" _You go to her all the time._

She bit her tongue, regretting what she said. Sesshomaru clearly read through the lines.

"Save your preening for when you deserve it."

"I don't have to only look nice when I'm on a date with you."

"I too need to look presentable when I go out."

"Yes. But going out and hanging with that guy are two different things."

"Geez. It just so happened that, we met on the train. Why are you getting so worked up on that when I already told you so?"

She started to walk out on him when she almost tripped. Her shoe strap was off.

"You're utterly hopeless. Come on, take it all off." He bent down on his knees beside her and held her foot.

"I-I'll do it myself." Her cheeks are turning pink realizing where they were at. Some of the people at the lobby were throwing glances at them.

"Besides, what do you know about female footwear?"

"Not much." He removed her heels. Then did the same on her other foot. He then caressed the inner side of her feet to her leg. Sending shivers up her spine.

"What are you doing?" There's a catch in her voice.

He stood and hugged her from behind. "You don't understand yet exactly what it means to be my girlfriend."

"I don't even want to understand."

She tried to shove him off, but he just pulled her with him.

"Kanna, I'm leaving early. " Rin's in one hand and her sandals on the other.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Rebound. Not!**

Phone rings.

They just got home and she was just about to nag Sesshomaru about what happened when the incessant ringing came. Rin hurried to answer the phone. "Hello?" Rin smiled when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Oh, Kohaku. I'm really sorry about that. I'm coming right now…"

Sesshomaru took the receiver and hung up on the caller.

"What are you doing?" He's getting on her nerves now. He stood there, dismissively, one hand over the phone, the other at his waist. Not flinching despite her glare.

Phone rings again.

Sesshomaru picked up the receiver. "Yes?"

"Ah! Kagura."

Huh. Her again. He can talk freely with her and I can't with Kohaku?

Rin took the phone from him and slammed the receiver too.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru's starting to lose his cool.

"Shut up!" She started to storm off to her room to get her bag. "I'm staying at Kagome's house tonight."

"You can't."

"Shut up!"

"Rin."

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru grabs hold of her arm. "Don't touch me."

He pushed her down the couch. It was all too fast that she didn't get the chance to react.

Sesshomaru held her face with both hands while towering over her.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" He didn't give her the chance to answer.

The next thing she knew he was kissing her already.

She gave in then resisted. Pushed Sesshomaru with all her might and sat upright.

"Stop doing this! I…" Tears start to form at the brim of her eyes.

"I'm not a substitute for..." She bit back the words.

"Substitute?" Sesshomaru was taken aback by her choice of word.

"You were in love with her!" she fumed.

Sesshomaru blinked. More tears formed.

"There's no way you could give up so soon…"

_I don't want to be compared._

Rin cries and burst into tears. She didn't see Sesshomaru's expression change. Softened.

He tapped her head. Like patting a small child. Hushing a crying child.

"You cried for me, didn't you? When I lost her for good?"

The tears stopped flowing. Huh?

"I thought I had masked my feelings perfectly, and yet you, a person I've barely known for six months, saw right into my heart."

She looked at him disbelievingly. Processing the things she just heard him say.

"And you were sobbing, even though it had nothing to do with you."

He wiped the tears at her eyes and dried the ones at her cheeks with his thumb.

"That's why, at that moment, I thought, Yes, she's the one."

She blinked. Once. Twice.

"So I can't keep a cool head when it comes to you."

He almost laughed at the admission. But settled for a smile.

"I don't ever want to see the one I love taken from me before my eyes again."

He loved her? Did she hear him right?

She continued to stare. Then she found her voice.

"Um, could it be that you were… jealous of Kohaku?"

_She had the audacity to ask me that._ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"And if I was?" he teased.

Rin blushes despite still being in tears.

Sesshomaru held her face with both hands and kissed her again, now more gently, softly, longingly.

_*My heart feels like it's going to burst._

He then pushes her down the couch. Again.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Not so naive afterall**

The silence is killing Rin. After having shared that insanely beautiful and intoxicating lovemaking with this awfully hot and sexy guy, she doesn't want to end up on cold shoulders.

"You made me feel so good, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know, making a girl looking forward to being had."

Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders.

"I was thinking, since you only made love to me because you had such a rough day and I cunningly irritated you..."

Did he just hear her say "made love" instead of sex? For whatever reason he found that pretty cute.

"This would probably be at the bottom of the casual mating ritual list between two consenting adults."

"Uh-huh" He answered to pacify her. He could hear the pool of nerves as she speaks. Of course, he had her first, and that was terrifying her as much as she enjoyed it.

"We won't be talking about it ever again."

"You want to talk about it? If you want—"

"No, it's just that..."

"Well?"

"I was thinking of asking you for important notes."

Damn her, he'd actually think she wasn't serious, only she didn't open some drawer and pulled out a dandy notebook and started scribbling with her pen.

"I want to give the next guy I make love with the same pleasures. You know, return the sensations with equal fervor—"

She's really getting back on him for what had happened these past days. He had her on her back again, pinned her down with his weight on top of her, kissing her lavishly, ravenously.

Equal fervor my ass. And she'd even use 'making love' again. And what is he? The guy she sleeps with before '_the_ guy' comes along? Fuck that.

He had to deliberately pull himself away to have a good look at her face.

She was wearing that all too innocent pair of questioning eyes. That rich dark shade of hazel brown, that could sink worlds he thought, was staring at him waiting for answers.

"You're not going anywhere with that notebook."

He took the notebook from her grasps and threw it elsewhere. "You're stuck with me."

To make that sink in her memory, he would make love to her time and time again if need be. He kissed her again. Only this time more passionately, more possessively, as he angled his lips over hers.

But he knew better. It's actually the other way around.

_He's_ the one stuck with her.

Hell, make that on his waist and sinking.

And make that mark 'II' at the score board.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Love, it's a big word.**

_As far as I know, there aren't many people that he's open and comfortable with. It's kind of surprising._

Rin's at the kitchen counter preparing food for Kanna and Sesshomaru. Kanna came by to update on his mother's business. And again, like the other times she's visited the house, she and Sesshomaru would be throwing daggers at each other. She's basically one of the very few, or should she say, very rare, people who could answer him back without flinching or cowering for that matter.

_Speaking of which, I can't believe that was the first thing she saw of me._

Rin tangled up with Sesshomaru under the sheets, both naked in his bed, only the two of them in his bedroom, their clothes on the floor, looking like a lovey-dovey couple who just did _the deed, _was the scene Kanna walked into that morning. For the second time. She's really making a habit of this one.

"Congratulations!" she beamed and smiled slyly, like a child who just found out a secret.

"I really need to change the lock on that door." Was all Sesshomaru said.

.

"Tiny. The water's boiling."

"Uh-oh." Rin woke from her daze.

Sesshomaru leaned on the counter facing her. "I got the tea ready, so take care of the rest yourself, okay?"

She hurried towards the door. Picked up her bag on the way. All Sesshomaru could do was follow her with his eyes.

"I'm going to be late." she said while tying her Chuck Taylor's.

Rin stood after tying her shoe laces. "Okay, see you." she said without looking back at his direction.

"Be careful."

She didn't notice him approach her. He placed his hand on top of her head, like patting a small child. Ruffling her hair.

She removed his hands. Sesshomaru didn't react, well, he at least tried not to.

"Be back later."

Sesshomaru stood quietly at the front door. Looking knowingly at the slowly disappearing sight of Rin's back.

.

"Weird. I've been feeling totally weird lately." Rin murmured to herself while packing the clothes inside the smaller donation boxes.

"One touch from Sesshomaru and my heart starts pounding."

She dropped the clothe she was folding at her lap and brought her left hand near her heart.

Her heart is slamming at her chest wall rather frantically. The type of heartbeat you'd get when a scary horror movie shook the living daylights out of you.

"What am I, an idiot? Why should being touched by a guy make me… is it… because I had sex with him?"

Remembers the hot passionate scene they shared. Their powerful, overwhelming, intoxicating love making.

"No, it wasn't me, I didn't have any control over it."

She tried to deny. Tried to rationalize with that small voice inside her head.

"It totally wasn't like that, there's no way!"

_Yes, there's no way that I'm in love with him...Too._


	19. AN: pLEASe read first

**Before you have your dignified exit from this page, which I hope you won't, after finding out it's just another one of my A/N, please read it through first. Please... **insert Sesshy's puppy-eye-plea here ^_^**

**And please, don't get mad on me for posting this A/N and giving misunderstandings on me having updated a chapter. I will, May 1 is holiday in my part of the world, so yes, I'll update then. May 2 is also when my training officially ends, so yes, more updates too by then. So please4x, pretty please, bear with me a little more . =3**

**Announcements: 3 new fanfics (soon) and a plus! ***Read teh last part if you want to skip all the rest of my rumblings...You;ll love that annnouncement better, i suppose.**

**1) Where you have a heart, I am hollow.**

- a Nurarihyon x Youhime oneshot

The title basically gives it off as to be something about the Sodaisho. Him having no heart since hagoromo gitsune ripped it off and ate it. No more explanation there. Ahahaha ^_^

**2) Equinox**

- A Rihan x Wakana twoshot

As to the title, you'll get it if your an astronomy fan as myself, but for the benefit of the rest of the populace, the term "equinox" is derived from the Latin _aequus_ (equal) and _nox_ (night), because around the equinox (when the tilt of the Earth''s axis is inclined neither away from nor towards the sun, the center of the sun being in the same plane as the Earth's equator) night and day are about equal length.

Rihan is basically a hanyou. He's half human, half youkai. A creature of day and a creature of night. So yeah, you probably get my point now, right? ^_^

**3) Solstice **

**- **Rikuo x Tsurara Series

A solstice is an astronomical event that occurs twice each year as the sun reaches its highest or lowest excursion relative to the celestial equator on the celestial sphere. As a result, on the day of the solstice, the sun appears to have reached its highest or lowest annual altitude in the sky above the horizon at local solar noon.

Rikuo is a quarter youkai and only gets to transform at night or when the sun sets. His youkai blood and the powers it carries with it are at its highest only at that certain time. So the title somehow, you know, fit the description. I figured, using the moon and other "nightly" terms would be too cliche'. Ahahaha

**And the MAJOR Plus: **Expect a third fanfic on Sesshomaru and Rin

**4) Clarissima mundi lumina: Luna and Sol**

Again, if you are a greek mytho fan as much as myself, you'd know as much as why the title. Luna is the divine embodiment of the Moon. She is often presented as the female complement of the Sun _(Sol). _But this time,Sesshy is more the Luna and Rin, Sol.

You know how Sesshy could be sometimes. He's cold, aloof, indifferent, snob-at-times, man of few words, and more. Rin is the opposite. She's as bright as the sun beam. She would be Sesshomaru's world's clearest source of light. She is his clarissima mundi lumina.

Still looking for a better title. A catchy one at the least.

***You don't think I've been out for a week and so without having crazy ideas on my head don't you? Of course I have. My crazy hospital duties won't stop the writer in me, bwahahaha... Anyways, I hope you'll support them as much as you had supported my first two fics. Thanks a million in advance ^_^


End file.
